


Blood Brothers

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Joel is, as Benji loves to tell him, a kinky little bitch. But then again, so is Benji





	

"Oh fuck!" Joel groaned, twisting his hands in their bonds. He lifted his head, forcing himself to open his eyes and meet Benji's. "Benj..." He caught the glint of steel in Benji's hand and shivered, slumping back down. "Please." He tensed at the first touch of the flat of the blade to his lower stomach.

"Spread your legs," Benji instructed, smirking when Joel obeyed. Still resting the blade against Joel's stomach, Benji moved to settle himself between his twin's spread legs. "You want this." 

"Yes," Joel agreed, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He ran his tongue over the cut, the metallic tang bursting in his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow at Joel's action, Benji slapped his semi-hard cock, making Joel cry out. "That's my job," Benji chastised, leaning up to kiss him, swiping his tongue over his lip, sucking on it, tasting his blood. 

"Well get on with it," Joel groaned. "Need this, you." 

Benji grinned and twisted the knife in his hands, running the point of it down Joel's stomach.

Joel shivered, a wordless moan escaping him as he sucked his lip into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. His hands curled into fists, tugging against the handcuffs. They clinked against the metal headboard but held fast. A tremor ran through him as Benji dragged the knife up his side, scratching the skin; angry red scratches and welts criss-crossing the pale flesh of his chest. "Benj..." Joel gasped, squirming on the bed, arching up, using his body to beg Benji for more. 

Benji giggled, running his tongue over one of the scratches. "You kinky little bitch," he teased Joel. 

"And you're not?" Joel gasped, feasting his eyes on Benji's diamond-hard cock, raising one eyebrow as he met Benji's gaze again. 

Benji grinned at Joel's question, stroking himself with one hand, toying with Joel's hard brown nipples with the other; pinching and twisting them until Joel cried out. "I never said that."

"True," Joel grinned back. "Kiss me?"

Benji nodded, shifting position to straddle Joel's hips, placing the knife on the pillow by Joel's head. He braced his hands on the wall, dipping his head down, his lips meeting Joel's, brushing lightly over them. 

Joel whined, lifting up as much as he could, desperate for more contact. He slumped back down when Benji pulled back, a sulky look on his face. 

"Behave," Benji chastised, kissing him again, firmer this time. He moaned into the kiss, his tongue parting Joel's lips, remaining in control of the kiss, sucking lightly on Joel's tongue; Joel thrusting up against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Benji whined, his hand snaking between them, both of their cocks in one hand as he stroked them together. 

Identical moans, then whimpers of loss escaped both Benji and Joel as Benji pulled away, kneeling over Joel's hips. He picked the knife up again, playing with it, twisting it in his hands as he stared down at Joel.

Joel swallowed heavily, a fresh rush of arousal coursing through him at the sight, his cock twitching and growing even harder. "Please," he murmured. 

Benji ran the side of the blade along the inside of Joel's arm, giggling as Joel squirmed and gasped. "Please what?" He asked. "What do you want, Joel? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Cut me. Make me bleed. Fuck me." 

"In that order?" Benji teased, sliding down to settle between Joel's spread legs. He ran his fingers down Joel's side; tickling lightly, making his twin giggle and twist around on the bed. He stroked his fingers down the v of Joel's legs, dancing over his balls and running down his inner thighs; the muscles twitching beneath his hands. Benji licked his lips. "I can do that." He placed the blade against Joel's inner thigh, oh so close to his groin; Joel groaning at the touch, his legs falling even further apart. "Keep still," Benji warned. 

Joel nodded, exhaling heavily and forcing himself to relax on the bed. "OK." 

Benji nodded, his tongue poking out in concentration as he made the first cut, slicing the knife into the tender flesh of Joel's leg, blood welling up to the surface. 

Joel tensed up, pressing himself down against the bed. He cried out from between clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring as he gasped for breath. "Benji!" 

Benji grinned, deepening and lengthening the cut, blood starting to run down Joel's thigh, dripping and splattering onto the white sheet beneath him. He made one more incision then wiped the blade on Joel's leg, the blood smearing against his pale skin. Moaning, Benji dropped the knife to the floor then ran his finger across the cut. He lifted his head, meeting Joel's eyes as he brought his finger to his mouth, sucking the blood from it. 

Joel whimpered and swore, biting down on his lower lip, his entire body shaking with pain and desire. He struggled to lift himself, straining to see the cut on his thigh, a choked moan escaping him. His eyes widened and he gasped as Benji leaned down, lathing the wound with his tongue, his fingers teasing his balls. "Benji..." He arched up into the touch, grunting and groaning as Benji's fingers and mouth teased him. "Oh!" 

"You like that?" Benji asked cheekily, his tongue lapping at the blood oozing from Joel's thigh. 

"Yes, you know I do!" Joel ground out, trembling with need. "Fuck me, Benji, please. I need..." 

"I know." Benji nodded, his tongue swiping over the cut one last time, dragging back up the v of his legs, sucking gently at the skin of his balls; Joel arching up into the touch with a choked cry. 

"Please," he begged, squirming and twisting on the bed, arching and thrusting, desperate for the feel of Benji's mouth on his cock. "Suck me, Benji. Fuck me, Benji. Please, Benji." 

Benji groaned at the desperation in Joel's pleas. He rocked back on his heels, palming his erection, running his eyes over Joel; from the bloody cut on his thigh, his thick purple erection curled up against his belly, his balls heavy, his throat and chest flushed pink with arousal, his lips parted and his eyes wide and dark. "Fucking beautiful," Benji sighed, pressing his thumb to the skin next to the cut, then against Joel's lip, letting him taste his blood. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he continued. "Fuck you so hard you'll be walking funny for days." 

"Get on with it," Joel growled, pulling on his handcuffs. "Benji, please, fuck." 

Benji laughed breathlessly and grabbed Joel's hips, lifting his legs over his shoulders. He guided his cock until it was resting against Joel's ass, then waited for his impatient assent before pushing in in one stroke; Joel howling with a mix of pain and pleasure, his back arching clean off the bed, thrusting against Benji, encouraging him to move, to fuck him hard. 

His hands sliding around to grab Joel's ass, Benji rose to his knees, quickly setting a punishing rhythm with Joel replying as best he could; both twins' every exhalation a ragged moan as pleasure crashed through them. His fingers tightened, bruising Joel's ass as he leaned forward, taking Joel's cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, tongue lashing the underside of it.

Joel swore, his fingernails digging into his palms as he rocked between Benji's cock and mouth; his twin dragging him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, the sight of the bloody cut on his thigh tipping him over the edge. White stars burst on the edge of his vision, his whole body tensing and shuddering, his back bowing and his eyes rolling back in his head, his muscles clamping down and spasming around Benji's cock; Benji's eliciting a long low growl from deep in his throat as he too orgasmed, his come dripping from Joel's ass and down his thigh, mixing with Joel's blood. 

Breathing heavily, Benji withdrew from Joel, his forehead resting against Joel's hip, a sigh of his name on his lips; Joel limp on the bed, semi-conscious and spent beneath him. 

He came round with a moan a few moment later, uncuffed and laying in Benji's arms, half on his lap. "Hey," he whispered, twisting his head around for a kiss; a kiss Benji gladly granted him. 

"Hey yourself," Benji grinned, his arms tightening around Joel. "You ok?" 

"Hmmm yeah," Joel purred, a wide grin spreading on his lips. He stretched out, wincing when he pulled the cut on his leg. "Ow," he pouted, glaring at Benji when he laughed. "Thank you." 

"Any time," Benji replied, kissing him again. "Now, stay still while I clean this up." He grabbed a first-aid box from the bedside cupboard, pulling out a gauze pad and some antiseptic wipes, deftly cleaning the cut, shushing Joel with a kiss when he fussed and complained it hurt, then pressed the gauze dressing to it, wrapping porous tape around his thigh to hold the padding in place. "There." He climbed off the bed and picked the knife up from the floor, taking both it and the first-aid kit to the en-suite. He ran a glass of water and carried it back into the bedroom, placing it on the bedside cupboard before climbing back into bed with Joel. He wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing a kiss to the gauze dressing, tongue dragging up across the scratches on his chest before kissing him lightly on the lips.


End file.
